Singing up a storm part 1 :Wanna be with you
by FrancesL
Summary: Rouge wonders what would happen if she did not have Bobby.She sings in her head the thoughts she is thinking.
1. Default Chapter

Writer:Anya AkA Frances  
  
Title:"I want to be with you"  
  
Paring:B/R (Duh!!!LOL)  
  
Summery: Rouge wonders what would happen if she lost Bobby.She wonders if she can make it,And she sings her song as she figures it out.  
  
Type of fic:Song fic.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
"Inside my head,  
  
There is a place,  
  
It's not a empty space,  
  
It's your hide away,  
  
Where you hide all day,"  
  
Rouge looked at Bobby and John playing Football in  
  
the grass infront of the school,As a thought crossed her mind,  
  
What would she do with out Bobby??Who would she be and   
  
Would she be the same as she was now???How could she live with out him?  
  
"Are you Shure you dont wanna play Rouge??" Bobby shouted at her.  
  
"Ya i am" She said softly.  
  
"I wanna be with you,  
  
For all of my life,  
  
I wanna be your wife,  
  
And soul,  
  
And I,   
  
wanna be with you,"  
  
"Are you shure??" John asked looking at her puzzled face.  
  
"Yes John...lay off alright??"  
  
John glanced at Rouge, worrying about her tone.  
  
"Rouge...whats wrong??" Bobby said looking upset.  
  
"Nothing"She replide standing up and walking off.  
  
"Somethimes when you love someone,  
  
They turn your life around,  
  
they flip you upside down,  
  
and slam you into the ground,"  
  
Rouge walked into her room and sat on her bed reading her diary.The stuff she said Bobby had done for her made her want to choke,She depended on him so much it was not funny.Bobby knocked on her door.  
  
"Come in" She shouted.  
  
Bobby walked in.  
  
"Are you ok Rouge??" he asked sitting on the end of her bed.  
  
"yep"  
  
"What you thinking about?"  
  
"You.....us ...how messed up our relationship is"  
  
Bobby thought about this.  
  
"I wanna be with you,  
  
For all of my life,  
  
I wanna be your wife,  
  
And soul,  
  
And I,   
  
wanna be with you,"  
  
"we are not messed up Rouge..."  
  
"Yes we are...Im not me any more..im what you want me to be!!!"  
  
"That is not true!!!"Bobby had been trying to play it cool but know he lost it.  
  
"Yes it IS"  
  
"Maby your right maby it is...But that's your falt!!!...your stupid powers.."  
  
Rouge looked down and thought ..**oh what its my falt??? I think not..**  
  
"I would not do this for anyone,  
  
But you,  
  
Your that specail one,  
  
And I would not do it for anyone,  
  
Who means nothing to me,"  
  
"Bobby"She said looking at her lap,tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"What??"  
  
"Get out of my room....now..."  
  
Bobby sat there looking at Rouge Crying and he stood up and left the room.  
  
"I wanna be with you,  
  
For all of my life,  
  
I wanna be your wife,  
  
And soul,  
  
And I,   
  
Wanna be with you,"  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Send me feed back please!!!!!  
  
Thankz-~Anya~ 


	2. Chapter 2 in singing up a storm:The seri...

Title:Someday you will understand  
  
Type of fic:Song Fic  
  
Part:2 in singing up a storm.  
  
Author:Anyanka_Anya2003  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"My whole life,  
  
I have tryed,  
  
To find you,  
  
And you wonder why,"  
  
  
  
Rouge could not belive what she had said to Bobby the night before.How on earth did she let him go.God that was so stupid.How Could she do that!!!She looked at her lap and felt the tears run down her cheeks.How could hse have broken up with him,And how could he just let her??not fight back...did he want it to end??  
  
"one day i will tell you,  
  
One day you will understand,  
  
When you see what I ment,  
  
You will know why I did it,"  
  
"Rouge?!?!" Pyro said looking in the door,"You alright?"  
  
She looked up,"Fine"  
  
He walked over to her bed and sat down.  
  
"You dont look fine"  
  
"Whatever..I feel fine" She lied.  
  
"Ya shure....i bet you do...sorry for being worried"  
  
"whatever"  
  
Rouge looked down at her lap and tryed to wipe away the tears that where running down her cheeks.Pyro moved closer to Rouge and pulled her close.  
  
"Hush....You'll be alright"he said softly holding her.  
  
She sniffled and rested her head on his chest.This was what Pyro had wanted since he had met Rouge.  
  
Rouge cried somemore and Pyro sat there listening to her tell him what she had done.He held her tightly and talked to her for the whole night.  
  
"one day i will tell you,  
  
One day you will understand,  
  
When you see what I ment,  
  
You will know why I did it,"  
  
************************************************************************** 


End file.
